Comment se faire détester du Créateur
by Nelja
Summary: /Les Chants de Maldoror/ Recueil de minifics en 200 mots, pastiche des Chants. Comment aborder la prière, les anges, et le sang de ses anciens amants. Avertissements pour blasphème, contenu sexuel non consensuel, sadisme et immoralité générale.
1. Comment présenter ses requêtes

_200 mots, pastiche des Chants de Maldoror. Labellé T (ou PG-13) pour blasphème._

_Ecrit pour le thème "Prière" sur mf-100-mots._

* * *

><p>Pour réaliser vos souhaits, gardez-vous de plier vos genoux à angle droit et rapprocher vos mains parallèlement pour en faire au tout-puissant la requête ! Tout d'abord, il vous ignorera ; ensuite, en rejetant ou punissant toute demande qui dépasse les limites de ce qu'il appelle bienséance ou humilité, il encourage à des désirs fades et étriqués (une contradiction peut sembler apparaître entre ces deux points ; on sait son goût pour ce viol de la logique).<p>

Non, adolescents, ne priez pas ! Réclamez avec fierté, devant Sa face, la réalisation de vos désirs sombres, à l'odeur de fruit défendu !

Soyez sûr de vous - ne renoncez pas avant d'avoir présenté tous vos arguments. Un violent coup de pied porté à ses attributs virils (ou divins ; la différence est faible) sera indubitablement d'une grande aide pour ce duel de conviction ; quoique on dise le plus grand bien de la boxe française.

Bien sûr, votre force doit être suffisante pour faire triompher votre implacable raisonnement. Si cependant, vous échouez et qu'il choisit de vous plonger dans le malheur, sachez que tôt ou tard il l'inflige à tout homme ; vous, entre tous, aurez la fierté de l'avoir mérité.


	2. Douleur

_200 mots, pastiche des Chants de Maldoror. Labellé T (ou PG-13) pour violence gore, meurtres, sadisme et masochisme._

_La fic vient à la base d'un défi constituant à écrire en 200 mots une combinaison aléatoire d'un personnage et d'une pratique sexuelle. C'est tombé sur Maldoror, avec "fétichisation d'une arme"._

* * *

><p>Ô, lame d'acier, jamais Maldoror ne t'a nourrie d'autre sang que celui de frêles adolescents, aux blondes chevelures, aux coeurs encore impénétrés par la méchanceté du monde, assiégés par elle et saignant de mille plaies, mais sans l'avoir encore reçue victorieuse ! Comme les feuilles tombées de l'arbre, ils sont partis, pleurant sur la cruauté de Maldoror mais le criblant de pardons. Le vent a pu les porter, sembler les mener vers le ciel, les illuminer sous les rayons du soleil ; ils finissent toujours par pourrir dans la boue et l'ordure.<p>

Aujourd'hui, arme sublime, vengeresse de métal, dont l'éclat éclipse celui de la lune pâle comme de l'âme humaine, rends ce que tu as pris !

La souffrance réunie de tous ces adolescents pourra-t-elle, coulant le long de l'acier, entamer le coeur de diamant du criminel à face de requin ? L'amour qu'ils lui ont porté le pénétrera-t-il ? C'est ce qu'il se demande, lacérant sa chair, et murmurant leurs noms tour à tour ; cela lui prendra bien quelques heures ! et si cette douleur n'est pas suffisante, peut-être ira-t-il, saignant encore, en sacrifier quelques-uns de plus.


	3. Déchéance

_200 mots, pastiche des Chants de Maldoror. Labellé M (ou R) pour sexe non-consensuel et blasphème._

_La fic vient à la base d'un défi constituant à écrire en 200 mots une combinaison aléatoire d'un personnage et d'une pratique sexuelle. C'est tombé sur Maldoror, avec "sex toys"._

* * *

><p>L'ange captif baigne dans les exhalaisons d'une pureté douloureuse, qui repoussent son geôlier comme l'eau pure refuse de se mêler à l'huile. Mais l'ennemi éternel du Créateur ne renonce pas pour si peu ; il contemple l'être éthéré, ses yeux doux comme ceux du timide hippocampe, ses ailes qui par la blancheur rappellent celle de la colombe, mais par la taille et l'élégance évoquent plus le vautour au cou décharné.<p>

Afin de souiller convenablement cette blancheur, il taille, dans un cyprès d'où furent décrochés trois pendus, un olisbos de dimension massive (car comment toucher autrement un esprit qui connut la grandeur de Dieu ?).

Voyez l'ange terrifié tenter de se refuser à cet obscène pal ! Il tremble et se tord, mais des chaînes de platine le retiennent fermement tandis que Maldoror le transperce de son efficace accessoire. Voyez ses ailes battre ! Voyez ses yeux luire sous l'effet de l'horreur qu'en enfer et sur terre on nomme plaisir ! Enfin son innocence, percée à mort, quitte son corps comme une brume matinale s'effiloche sous les rayons solaires, énonçant avec mépris avant de disparaître "Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble."


End file.
